Bellnoa
by katb123
Summary: And they all lived happily ever after. If only. Follow the story of Bellnoa (bell) as she travels with her new friends to find safety from this crazy world. She learns more about her new friends and more about her husband then she wanted to know. This is my first ever fanfic publish. Hopefully people like it. Their will be adult action (sex) in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

"Do you Bellona take Damien to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

A small hesitation was in my voice, not because I didn't love the man I was about to marry, but because I was trying so hard not to cry from the tears forming in my eyes.

"I do." I said with the biggest smile on my face. Probably looking like a crazy fangirl.

"Then by the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride." I was used to Damien kissing me, but this kiss was something new, something fresh. The only way I can explain it is… pure bliss.

I woke up smiling at the memory of my wedding day. As I rose from bed I walked over to the entrance of the house, I was lucky to find, to see if any of 'them' were around. No, thankfully. My name is Bellona Adolphe, but I prefer to be called just Bell. I had the perfect life. Married to a man that loved me to the ends of the earth, and I finally was able to pay for my cooking classes. There's just one problem now.

The fucking dead are walking around. When I was little I played a lot of games with zombies, and monsters, werewolf's, and witches. God, I hate the damn witches. There's times I can't help but laugh at their cries thinking, 'I wonder which hunter broke up with her this month.'

I try to keep my mornings the same. Small thing to eat, check the generator, put up more barricades, kill some motherfucking zombies, you know the usual. Today though, the generator was low. This means I now have to make a run to the store to get gas. I went to gather my kit. Always my Glock 22, hatchet, and short spear. One of the best things about marrying a guy who loved to learn historical fighting, was he loved to participate.

Because of my nerdy husband, I had actual armor. The load was heavy, but it sure as hell kept me safe. Gathering it all, placing my weapons, and Kevlar gloves. I went to the closet to grab my helmet. There, I saw my husband's kit. I could not stop the memory from invading my brain.

"Bell! Lock the doors and hide in the attic now!"

I could hear screaming from the background of the phone as Damien was telling me what to do and what to grab. I stayed on the line as he kept telling me what was going on and what was going to happen.

"Bell listen closely to me. It actually happened the fucking zombie apocalypse is happening! I'm coming home right after I- AAAAAAARG FUCK FUCKING SHIT! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!"

"Damien?! Damien honey are you there?! Are you alright?!"

In my heart I thought he was alright, I wanted so badly to believe he was. However my head knew better. "Bell, I was just bit…if this is anything like the movies you know what will happen to me"  
"NO! DAMIEN PLEASE NO! Just come home! Come home right now and we can figure this out!"  
"Bell… sol et luna es."

Sol et luna es…'you are my sun and moon'…a Latin phrase he gave me because of my name…marrying him I became Bellnoa Adolphe. In translation "noble wolf warrior". I was not a warrior before, I was just a girl who knew a thing or two about fighting and surviving. Who fell in love with a man who joined the Marine Corps, and was having to survive this shit hole alone.  
"No time dwelling in the past." I shook myself from my heartbreaking memory. I need to get gas for the generator right now before it gets dark. So I grabbed my helmet and made my way to the gas station. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter *pout face* i hope that it makes up for it"

The gas station is not that far only about half a mile down the road. I got in the car and drove. A few zombies were around, but nothing too bad. Seeing them I thought 'eh what the hell some early morning practice'. Stepping out of the car I took out my short spear. Tapping the side of the car a bit, they finally came to me a few slashes from the sharp sides and the tip and they were gone. Getting back in the car, I made my way again. I never use my Glock unless absolutely necessary. Like for a tank or boomer. Seeing the station finally I park the car and start filling the cans. In total I got about 20 gallons of gas. Seeing that the car was getting low I decided to fill it as well. About 3 minutes in and I saw something on the horizon. It was another car.  
Filling what I could I quickly got back in the car. Zombies scare me but they can be dealt with. People on the other hand. In my opinion are still more dangerous. Turning the key to start the ignition, the car made a bad sound.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I got out saw that the other vehicle was closer, I was certain they saw me. "Oil, I just need oil." Walking into the station I saw that I didn't even need to check to see if any zombies were around. The oil was literally right next to the door. At least that was easy. The engine was still a bit too hot to pour the oil in, so that meant I had to wait. Of course the other car was at the station in no time. I pray they were good people.

The first person to exit the vehicle was the driver. The first thing I saw was his hat. 1st Special Forces group for the U.S. Army. Course he could of easily just stole it to gain peoples trust.  
"Hello their sir, not meaning to bother you but were running low on gas." Honestly I'm not all that surprised he thought I was a man. A suite of armor is not exactly very appealing to the female body. All I did was nod. Backing away so I could always keep an eye on them. The next person to exit the car was a baldish man with a few tattoos on him. He was wearing what looked like a wife beater under a black leather vest. "Don't talk much huh? That's a nice suite of metal you got on. Does it help a lot against the infected?" Again I did not answer I just nodded. I then lifted the hood of my car up. Removing one the gloves to feel for heat. Seemed good to me as I started filling the oil I heard a female voice from the other vehicle. "Do you know of any safe places nearby? We left the city and are looking for a safe haven for the night." Looking up in their direction, I looked more at them. Seeing the girl wearing pants, and a red jacket with her hair in a ponytail. There was also a darker man in the vehicle. From the looks of it he was asleep.  
The sounds of footsteps made me look up again, seeing the Green Berets walking towards me in a slow careful manner. "Names Bill." Watching the older man hold his hand out to me. I may not like new people, but I was not rude. Against my head screaming no no don't do it don't do it. I took off my helmet to revel my face, and extending a hand. "Bell." To no surprise they all looked shocked that I was a woman. Even during the freaking zombie apocalypse, I still shocked people by wearing armor.

Waiting for the oil to fully reach the engine took longer than I wanted. The sun was already starting to set. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. "I'm sorry to ask again Bell, but do you have extra room?" looking at the girl I just remained quiet. Then suddenly we all heard a car alarm from a car right next to us. Everyone's head spun in the direction of the car. What the hell set it off?! Wasting no time, I use the hatchet to break the lock on the hood of the car. Removing a glove, I pull out the fuse for the car alarm. A hoard was on the way.

"Look Bell if you don't help us we could die out here. Were all low on ammo and have no more medical kits and our friend is hurt. Please." Stunned I looked up to the man in the car who looked asleep. "What do you mean hurt? What exactly happened to him?" "A hunter pounced on him. Thankfully we were able to take care of it before it started to claw at him, but he hit is head on the street. He's been out ever since. Please help us." The girl was persistent I'll give her that. However something in my gut told me I could trust them. "Fine, follow me and don't shoot anything. If that hoard hears it were dead."

Once having all the gas and everyone inside the house I locked the doors and shut off the lights. The windows were boarded up already when I found the place. "This way." Leading them down stairs as they struggle to support the injured man to the cellar, I close the hatch door behind me. "Set him on the couch." They carefully laid the man down and gathered around each other. Kinda reminded me of when you're in school and you stick to only a few people. "You all know my name. Care to share yours?" In a row kind of like a line they said their names.

"zoey"  
"You know mine, Bill"  
"Francis, and the guy laying down right now is louis." Bill seemed like the leader of the group to me. Not fully surprising. Looking at my 'home' I figured it was big enough. The original owners built a bomb shelter underneath the house. They must have been loaded. The shelter gets water and even a stove for cooking, even a bathroom with a working shower and 3 bedrooms. "If you guys want you can use the shower. There is hot water but still keep it kind of short." Zoey was the first to spring up when she heard the word shower "Thank you Thank you so much!" Not realizing how hungry and tired I was. I went to the little kitchen area to make some food for myself and my guests. Once finished I came out with simple oatmeal. "Here eat up. While you eat I also want you to listen. This is my place. I don't know you people, and no offence but I can't keep my guard down. So you all will sleep in 1 room that will be locked from the outside. It is for your protection and mine. Sound fair?" Frances looked like he was about to protest however, Bill answered before him. "That is completely understandable and fair. Thank you really." As the evening was dying down I had them all go into a room but they each got a bed.

Locking the door behind me the voice of a very unpleased Francie could be heard. "I hate doors that lock on the other side". I took the key. "Goodnight, try and get some sleep. Also try to stay quiet." I heard them all say goodnight followed by a few thank yous'. Walking in my own room I set the key on the dresser snuggling in bed. Looking up at the celling I could not help but think of Damien. "Babe, if you can hear me…I helped people today…I kept them safe from a horde…I hope I did the right thing…Good night my love Sol et luna es." After that I found myself drifting in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
